


No Powder

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, Implied Slash, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim intends on taking BLair on a skiing trip, there is only one problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Powder

No Powder  
by PattRose

Summary: Jim plans to take Blair skiing, but there is one small problem.   
Warnings: None  
Genre: implied slash  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 443

 

In November, Jim made the plans for Christmas. He was taking Blair skiing and everything was going to be perfect. Well, it should have been perfect, but the resort had just called him to tell him there was no powder. Jim knew there had been no snow in cascade, but he didn’t realize there was none on the mountain top, either. This was going to be Blair’s Christmas present and now that was ruined. The man who had called him said his money had been refunded because of the no powder policy. Now, Jim was going to have to figure out something else to give Blair for Christmas and he only had a week to do it in. 

Jim decided he was going to ask for help. He walked up to Megan Connor and said, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure, privately, you mean?” Megan asked. 

“Yes, please.”

They walked into Interrogation Room one and both sat down. Jim explained to her how he planned the skiing trip over a month ago and it was to be Blair’s present and now he didn’t know what he was going to buy. 

“So, let’s get this right. You don’t know what to buy your lover for Christmas?” 

“Shoot me now,” Jim whined. 

“How much were you spending on the resort?” Megan asked. 

“None of your business,” Jim answered. 

“Well, a week at that resort costs tons of money, so you could buy him a new laptop for that. And for the screensaver you could put a nice wallpaper of a snow storm or something. Sandy told me that he is going to miss the snow at Christmas.”

“I didn’t even think about a laptop and the wallpaper for the screensaver is a brilliant idea. Thank you, Connor,” Jim said, happily. 

“You better go and order the laptop now before everyone is sold out. You only have a week. I was supposed to get off, but I could stay for you and work so you can take care of it,” Megan offered. 

“Could you keep it at your house until Christmas Eve?” Jim asked. 

“Yes. And don’t forget to get him a new backpack to carry it in. His is ratty,” Megan pointed out. 

“Thanks again. I’ll be back, shortly,” Jim said as he left for the afternoon. In his haste, he forgot to even tell Simon, so Megan did. They both had a good laugh about that. 

Jim bought Blair his laptop, got the screensaver that he would love and gave it all to Connor. It was good to have friends around. But it would have been better to have snow. 

The end


End file.
